


On campus

by Callmyname



Series: Fix-it Pro [2]
Category: Tenet
Genre: Angst and Romance, Attempt at Humor, Brain Damage, Geek Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname
Summary: Neil stumbles into the History department. Finds a mystery note from the Protagonist, offering him use of his office.Not aiming for an AU. Just a beautiful friendship. Again, being re-edited a lot as I add chapters, and (hopefully) better content. Also try and work timelines out, message Dropbox  and properties  for inverted objects. Lock-down challenge! No idea where this is going.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Fix-it Pro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046386
Kudos: 3





	1. Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> Like this a lot better; few typos, not perfect but yeah. Author happy with fresh start. But there are things I going to expand except shoulder hurting typing and plot bunnies are hard inverted  
> Need to tidy weird ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil stumbles into history.

It was just one of those days. He had been walking across campus, when it suddenly started to rain. Of course, he had neither brought an umbrella or a decently waterproof coat, and his shoes were in danger of getting ruined. He ran for it, looking desperately for shelter, and an unfamiliar building loomed up from the darkness . A quick glance around revealed an entrance pretty close by. So this is how Neil found himself in an unfamiliar part of the campus .

Sigh. "Well planned" he sarcastically thought to himself. Especially as he realised he had not much of a clue where he was, or how to find his way back in the dark. It was not like his room was very appealing anyway. Blank walls, a tiny desk and uncomfortable bed. No-one he knew - or indeed cared to get to know within an ever expanding zone of dimensions. His brain ached with suppressed ideas that he wanted to work on before it exploded out of his ears with a big bang.

Campus life in general was so weird.

Girls rushing past in their strange war paint screeching at each other with their false laughs, ridiculous clothing and identikit haircuts that made them look like they had just rolled off the production line. Over-bronzed boys boozed up at night, waving their fear of being abandoned in the relationship rat race; lectures that expounded stuff he had worked out before most of that lot got out of their nappies, or learnt how to count past oh, oh.... Seven.

The rain was coming down hard now. Perhaps there was somewhere to hide from all of that. He dived into the archway and took shelter as best he might. To his surprise, the doorway behind was not locked. There was a dim light showing a hallway, and a coffee machine, so he pushed in. As he fumbled for change, his half-numbed grip slipped on the coins and they rolled across the floor. He rolled under the machine scrambled around for the coins. As he did so a small notepad flipped into his hands. He peered at the faded writing.

\-----  
Dear Neil:  
yes this really is for you. Is it destiny that brought you here? I prefer to call it reality. Stairs to your left. Follow them to Room 2112. Have another look down where the pad was; there is a key. Keep an eye out for the night watchman on his next round at 12:29. Turn my chair away from the door, hang your coat on the hook and he won't see you. He is meant to come round every hour, but he has a stomach upset so he won't be back after that till 03:35. The coffee is disgusting - I left you a flask and enough sandwiches to keep you going for tonight. There is also a warm blanket you can use to keep the chill off - or use to toss down for a bit. A few minutes sleep won't hurt. I look backwards to our last encounter. Just try not to break anything Don't feel shy; I am not there - and won't come disturb you until you feel ready. Just leave me a note in my pigeonhole. Under P, obviously. Just remember:-

"We live in a twilight world"  
"There are no friends at dusk"

\- the Protagonist.

How utterly mind boggling. It's a complete random coincidence he stumbled in here. Even more so that he dropped these coins. And now? A strange notebook pretty well leapt into his hands, and here it is: written to him. One that purports to know the security guard is ill tonight.

Did the author poison the security guard? No, even that would not explain how he knew Neil would be arriving at that particular point in time and space tonight. The strange precision of the timings are weird.

Neil sighed to himself, and okay. There was no way he was going to be able to resist the temptation to follow the breadcrumbs, even if there was an Ogre waiting to eat him at the end. 

TBC


	2. A note for P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note exchange - blanket

Neil nervously tried the key in the lock. All was dark and quiet. It did not look like the sort of room he was expecting at all. Rather than plastic chairs and a hard, uncomfortable desk, this looked more like a private home-office set-up. Bookshelves were laden with a huge number of curious objects- lurking in between a mass of books, old and battered: each with memorables tale behind their very existence. Paintings adorned the wall. There was a comfortable chair covered in a blanket, and in the corner what looked like a futon with scattered cushions and another old blanket. 

He scribbled a note:  
_Your office is incredible. Thank you so much. My mystery friend, we have so much to talk about. Please can we meet?_

__

PS Did you mean to write "toss down on"?

Love, Neil.

\----  
A few days later, he found a note written for him. ] _What do you think? , check the stains. Fond memories don't fade so fast_.

Neil sat back in the armchair, wondering how this was all possible. Fingering the blanket - and blushing slightly. It definitely was the most comfortable blanket he had ever had the pleasure to wrap around himself. There was something strangely reassuring to the way that it was a bit old and battered looking, and it did have a slight scent of various things lingering. Not in an unpleasant way -it had obviously been laundered many times, and patched carefully across a rip. Who patches rips? But - he pressed it to himself - a combination of scents suggesting that it had been used to wrap around someone much as he was, to keep the chill out. It seemed to cling to him almost like it wanted to be there. 


	3. Another note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another note from Neil

Neil got rapidly into the habit of coming into the office. He found it far easier to work on his ideas there, and soon found that the interminable stomach problems he had been suffering from settled down. Perhaps it was the herbal teas that he found? Or maybe the chance to curl up and rest on the futon in a warm, quiet space. Wrapped in the blanke(, he had the most peaceful rest ever. 

It seemed that the security guard had decided to not disturb the hard-working occupant. Maybe he was used to the low light creeping out from the door. Whatever, Neil had trusted his instincts and assumed all would be well. 

After a few weeks of this, and no more response to his note, he felt he really had to try again.

Your office is incredible, and your book collection is to die for. If this is the sort of things that you read - can we please meet soon? I hope I don't disappoint, especially as I feel like a vampire right now. Though at least I get to eat properly. The food has been amazing, and I don't quite know how you manage it - food I would never have imagined liking but perfectly fitting my needs on every occasion. 

In fact, I don't really understand what is going on here. Your directions are perfect. Your office is a very! Very!! special place, or I am losing my mind. 

My first draft of my thesis is doing great, but I would love you to read it. Please come soon.  
Love Neil

\---  
Neil - go take a hike. You need to get out more. Here's a map.  
-P

The air today was indeed a good temperature for walking. A clear still evening, but even so Neil was glad he had actually thought to bring his coat this time. Well, if he had not failed at basic bothering with outer clothes, he would not be here.

Was this the evening he was going to meet s his mysterious benefactor? Wow. What an incredibly exciting moment. He felt overwhelmed. Full of questions.

Because actually, how was this person able to do some of the things he did? He had lain there puzzling quite how to know .The coins. The notebook , the key. The timings. Totally logically inexplicable, without somehow having exchanged messages from the future. Then there was the way that the notebook had aged. Or more exactly, it had de-aged. Was there such a term?


	4. Canteen meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eying each other up, they head off into the darkness. No friends at dusk indeed?

His stomach rumbled, reminding him of the lack of the mysteriously always still warm (or indeed still cold) food. He really has not eaten and wonders if he can face the canteen. The noise hits him hard -total sensory overload. Grabbing a plate he shovels some lasagne and random bits of salad

He finds the door to the courtyard and goes to sits down on the steps. Perhaps not: there is enough residue of split beer, food and other debris from a thousand thoughtless students. Silhouetted against the flood lit statue, he can see someone pacing back and forth. It definitely is not a student - whoever it is looks older, moved with the sort of confidence that years brings, and appears to be dressed in a snazzy suit. There is something vaguely familiar to the figure, though he cannot place from where. He almost chokes on his first mouthful as their eyes lock. Then he realises: it's him.

The man gestures to him indicating that the wall along aside him is dry. Which is also the state of his mouth.

He walks over, puts the plate down and holds his hand out.

  
"I" m Neil by the way" he says.

  
"I know" , the man replies. " we live in a twilight world. " The way he says it seems almost like casual conversation.

Neil stutters and says " surely ..... there are no friends at dusk? "

The Protagonist smiles broadly " Lets see about that, shall we ?". Neil looks at his food in disgust, and goes to throw it in the bin, but the Protagonist shakes his head at that " never skip a meal, a chance to use the toilet or a .." He coughs. " At least for tonight I thought you should take a well earned break from studying time - and thought a bit of practical exploration of space would suit us both. There is a magnificent moon rising shortly. I for one could do with going for a stroll with an old friend. Finish your dinner quickly, and whilst you are doing it, tell me what you can remember from that map. "

"Okay" says Neil " how about we go through the side entrance to campus, then through the lanes and down through into the woods."

"Hmm," he replies. " without getting us too lost, and preferably without dragging me through brambles? " - he gestures at his suit." If you can avoid the waterfall, or dropping us in the lake, that would also be appreciated. "

Neil continued " The War Memorial should be magnificent in the moonlight if you want to walk that far?"

The Protagonist nodded "Sure . By the time we get there, the moon should be properly risen - and the footing is quite safe the rest of the way. " The protagonist raises his eyebrows" Let's see how good you are at study -plan- execute, otherwise - well it's the dry cleaners for this at best. If I fall in the lake, there will be sanctions. "


	5. You have to have dropped it first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very dry boring description.

He rolled under the drinks machine. This was the right place to leave the notebook. Hold his hand in the right position over the gap, then drop it in. t took a few goes before he reckoned he remembered it right. 

Okay, upstairs. Sat down, with blanket wrapped around him - peeled it off and laid it over the chair. Put sandwiches down. Pushed a few books into the shelves, added a few magazines. Locked the door. Oops the key. 

Key downstairs as well.  
Maybe this will do! ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first thought it was the Protagonist doing inverted set-up. But... you have to have dropped it first strongly implied future Neil. My brain aches.


	6. Moonlit walk

Neil felt stiff after the long walk. 

It was a strange evening. David had finally cracked, and said he better call him by name, even if it ws not an accurate moniker.

They had found the waterfall, but not fallen in. It was beautiful. As was the way that David laughed softly at his shyness, and always seemed to know when he was going to stumble, or what to say. Far better than chit chat though, was the feeling that he was perfectly content to just be there in the moment. 

The crisp night air. The sounds of wind rustling in the trees. His knowledge of the geography - pointing a torch at fallen branches. A hand out to steady Neil as he clambered over. A companion as in tune with the night as any wild animal, who blended into the darkness. Somehow the suit did not seem a hindrance, as he worked his way down paths without a slip or misstep.

The lake gleaned in the moonlight. Neil's pulse raced, and he found himself wondering what it would be like to be held close by this beautiful man.


	7. Book from the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil's study begins

Neil walked over to the bookshelf.

He ran his hand along the spine of a book he did not recognise: De Havilland: First Principles of Physics. The book came away, and he stared at it in his hand. "What the hell?" 

He carried it over to his (the) desk, and laid it down. Opening it up.

  
Published 2042.  
Second edition.

With thanks to Neil  
_We are but pebbles, ricochetting across time. The unknown question is: are we reflecting across dimensions, or tied to one fixed reality._

_Introduction by John Tenet Fellow  
\----_

_There was an assumption made by those within some dogmas that those "of faith" were in opposition to those of a mathematical and scientific thinking. Whereas the tenets we all live by should not have created this false dichotomy._

_Neil showed me the error in this outlook. His brilliant writings inspired me to take the huge risk involved in a temporal journey. It was the chance of a lifetime to collaborate across time._

_My apologies for this stilted language, but those who speak mathematics after a rewire find meaning in this study that brings us all closer to a higher reality._

_Do angels trad amongst us? Perhaps not. But some amongst us certainly burn the brighter, and pull mere mortal men into their field of influence._

_Neil was one of these. And I am so glad to have met him._

_JTF_


	8. A practical woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Administration assistant arrives though huh?. This is from the Protagonists POV
> 
> Set before Neil has arrived

Another knock on the door! Followed by the door opening. It's a strange woman carrying a clip-board and a kettle.

"Hi Prof, great to see you again" she says. It's clear she knows me. 

I give he a quizzical look. " I don't believe we have met!!" 

"Oh sorry. It's Deborah. You interviewed me last week, but you did explain about the temporary amnesia problems" She gave him a sympathetic look.

" Head injuries can be a real problem. Uhh, is it a good time to start? The lady on the phone said she wanted me to come in today. I know it's a day early, but apparently you had placed a bunch of acquisitions, and forgot all about it. She says there is a pile of books in her office, and that the new furniture is due shortly. " 

" Come on dear, let me put the kettle on, " she brandished aforementioned object," make you up a nice tray of sandwiches, and go through a few things on this list. Then you can go home early, as we agreed and I can get this place sorted out for you. You will feel much more comfortable once you know you can take a nap." 

She nods to herself. Clearly a woman who expects to get her way. And for all the surprise to it, what she said sounds firstly eminently sensible. And secondly clearly quite a bit of thought had gone into organising this for him.

He heaved a sigh of relief, and went for the least resistance option. Because hey fighting with yourself never made sense. The bastard had too good a memory. 

" Thank you. '

The door knocked again. It was internal deliveries.  
Wanted authority for a bunch of things, so he signed. The Tea was fantastic, as was the sandwiches. 

Three phone calls later, and it was time to go home apparently. Well.  
"I'll get it all ship-shape for you ready for the morning, don't you worry" .


	9. Neil's note arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protagonist time

I got a note in my entry this morning, it was from Neil. Fuck, I thought I was prepared, but no, it hit me right between the ribs! The way that a carefully placed blow does. Even without the new assistant - and God Alone (or maybe future me?) Knows where she came from - I was just nor ready for him. 

I need to be out in plenty of time - and make sure that I don't collide with him. That gives me about three weeks of only working part time just to be sure. Debbie can be our go-between if need be. 

I found the diary that Neil gave me, along with his notes on dietary requirements. I also need to re-read that crazy office he described. Chicken and egg. Who got the idea of turning a normal bland space into that? Okay it's not to say it did not already have it's quirks, but seriously. Also inverted stuff will help. 

First thing first: order that freezer and start cooking. Sigh, I have no idea how I managed to do all that.   
Draw up a shopping list. Ring up and get some bookings at his favorite restaurants. Buy tickets for Ascot. I need a seriously wealthy backer. Oh and Find a contact at Southampton boat Show.. so that we can go play on crazy boats, because seriously? Doing all that high speed sailing on world class superboats always left me with a hankering to show Neil the ultimate adrenaline junkie. There is absolutely no operational excuse or justification for that, but somehow I am going to find time to Get that brilliant smile. Yeah Put in a requisition for various tickets. How??? 

Okay, calm down. I need to get onto someone to help me with this. 

There is a knock on the door. It's Debbie. 

"Oh hi Debbie. I was just about to call you. "

She gives me a long-suffering look and hands me a thick envelope. 

"What have you been up to this time, Prof?"  
She looks down at her notes .  
" I have just had a delivery man wanting to bring a futon and some new bookshelves up to your office br. " Ascot flowers rang to check on the timings - said it would cost real extra to deliver at 3am, and that they might have problems getting them past security. I had a courier arrive with this: - . " she waves the envelope at him, " HR tells me you are hiring another assistant, to be working nights 'so as to co-ordinate across time zones'. You know security are going to go mad. Well .. Oh and apparently you put in a request for a whole bunch of books and stuff from the attics, and that is now in a heap in my office. Shall I bring them in for you? 


	10. Neil's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late at night. Neil is brainstorming - playing with words, trying ideas. He cannot sleep.

dimensional patterns

Einstein:

Skips across the water like pebbles skimmed carefully.

-The reflections \Refractions\ echoes between realities.

, By taking a few small cautious steps - we cannot change reality. You need to build up enough small changes in the right place to set fare . Large objects have a huge gravitational effect. Pull things into their field, until they cannot escape. The holes burning through ice; ice splinters, shatters and melts. The heat. The flow changes direction of time. The avalanche. The inevitable tidal wave of changes. Small steps that lead to huge consequences. Burning coals of desire. Hunger Change of state. Patterns, weaving through time. We cannot pass back in a jump. We have to accept that to get back to where we want to be takes as much effort as having come. To change time direction means we have to alter the flow of partticles. The winds of time. Time

Space x3  
Gravity

Wrong  
wrapping back on the past  
Changing the flow of time

,+(3)s . +(t) . +(+ 0.0000000342789/g)

29:+466777(*((g+ s)

Okay: inflow pattern will drown outflow pattern. To create a reversal movement would require an extremely strong motive force. Objects subject to this process would be volatile.

Would it be possible to keep structural integrity?  
Clearly so, at least as far as information is concerned.

Objects can be influenced. What about living creatures?

A sheath..  
\- physical barrier, that was resistant to electrical fields.

Electron flow +- positron flow

Using magnetic fields to bend?  
Build a rubberized suit with electromagnetic field?


	11. How long was he gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should be a draft. 
> 
> Lots of stuff to work out in my timeline yet.

Neil stumbled out of the turnstile.

Did he rally manage that! Thank God for those breaks the "tea lady" had organised forr him. He could not get over that. Of course she was neither a tea lady, nor an administrator. It seems that future Pro had found her from somewhere, but apparently as far as current Pro is concerned, she just turned up one day. She certainly was a remarkable woman. 

Somehow she always knew when to schedule a longer break. Carefully cutting travel into manageable chunks was apparently the same skill as making sandwiches. Each break was the crust - or not a crust, if it was to be made easier on the digestion. Whether it needed a David spreading, or a good fruit cock tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing hopefully will go better now I am less nervous - and managed to write first draft or two off site. Intend to have more, but easier if they are linked separate entries. Oops sleep now? Tied to in hospital, needs another story or two to makes sensem


End file.
